


Skolbal

by Metalqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Yule Ball
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: Clarke och hennes pojkvän går tillsammans på skolans julbal. Hon inser dock att det finns någon annan person där som är mer intressant...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God jul till er alla!
> 
> Jag har valt att skriva på svenska, så det är mitt modersmål och har till viss del hjälpt mig kunna skriva igen. Fast den största anledningen till att det här kapitlet har kunnat skrivas är för all den kärlek jag fått. Hoppas ni gillar den här berättelsen! Ni får gärna skriva vad ni tycker!
> 
> XOXO

Där stod han och log. Den där otroligt snygga killen som alla tjejer trånade efter, men som var min. Bara min. Jag borde vara glad. Överlycklig. Exalterad. Fast ärligt talat kändes han inte överdrivet intressant längre. Första året i gymnasiet hade vi jättemycket gemensamt. Vi hade kul ihop och sexet var helt amazing. Andra året fungerade hyfsat. Allting kändes helt okej, men ändå lite lojt, som att vi gjorde allting per automatik. Nu gick vi det tredje och sista året. Vårt förhållande var en katastrof av stora mått, men vi låtsades som att allt var bra.

Finn med det halvlånga, bruna håret och det otroligt bländande och sliskiga leendet hade blivit riktigt bra på att flirta med brudar nu. Gärna alla andra än mig. Insett att de blivit intresserade och sedan berättat att han hade en flickvän. Jag borde bli förbannad. Egentligen borde jag bli helt rosenrasande. Det enda jag kände var tomhet, uppgivenhet.

Vi hade gått tillsammans på julbalen. Det var förväntat av oss. Vi hade gått i samma klass sen femman och varit tillsammans sen vi var 15, eller var vi 16? Det var en sådan sak jag borde komma ihåg, men jag mindes det inte.

Han hade kvällen till ära på sig en svart smoking med en marinblå fluga. Jag hade en marinblå klänning. Vi skulle matcha, det var väl så par skulle göra? Finn hade hyrt limousin för att ta oss till den gigantiska herrgården. Jag tyckte egentligen hela grejen kändes överflödig. Bal i en stor och fin herrgård med massa ungdomar som förmodligen skulle bli redlösa och råka ha sönder den gammaldags inredningen.

Nu stod han och pratade med några tjejer från klassen och flirtade. På något sätt kändes det som att det var allt han kunde göra. Han hade inga andra intressen, förutom att skolka, festa och hänga med polarna. Jag var långt ner på hans lista. Något jag var otroligt trött på och som jag inte tänkte stå ut med längre.

Eftersom alkohol var en lösning så tog jag mig till baren. Mina kompisar hade ännu inte kommit till den grandiosa skolbalen. Kvällen började med mingel och möjlighet att köpa alkoholhaltiga drycker. Sedan skulle det bli middag och efter det, dans.

Väl vid baren slog jag mig ner på en hög och otroligt obekväm stol. Frågan var om jag skulle beställa till både mig och Finn, eller bara till mig själv. Jag bad bartendern om både ett glas vitt och en whisky. När jag väl fått min beställning stannade jag kvar och insåg att jag kunde ta whiskyn själv. Skulle jag överleva en helkväll med mina kompisar som letade ragg och skällde på mig att jag inte letade efter någon bättre, så behövdes sprit. Vinet åkte i fort och whiskyn började jag avnjuta medan jag såg en bekant figur sätta sig vid baren och beställa en bit bort. En bekant, men inte alltför bekant figur.

En ung kvinna med mörkt hår i en inbakad fläta beställde en öl och ett glas rött med en bestämd ton. Hon bar på en fantastisk, åtsittande smoking med röd fluga och gördel. Jag kunde se hennes skarpa haklinje från där jag satt och nästan känna dem brännande gröna ögonen på håll. Det var Lexa, en tjej i parallellklassen som jag hade läst Psykologi A med. Hon var så snygg och iögonfallande sexig att jag ärligt talat började ifrågasätta min sexualitet. Den långa och smala kroppen med en perfekt rumpa, kunde få göra vad hon ville med mig. Jag var tvungen att tygla mina tankar, såhär är inte likt dig att tänka, Clarke, du är straight och definitivt inte attraherad av denna kvinna. Så otroligt, sexig. Okej, jag kanske inte är helt fyrkantig. Hade mina tankar någonsin vandrat såhär när det gällde en person av samma kön förut? Jag kunde inte föreställa mig det, men Lexa var av en helt annan klass än Finn. Hon förde sig med stil, betedde sig som en gentlekvinna, var bestämd, visste vad hon ville, var vältränad och visade kärlek för sin flickvän utan att flirta med andra tjejer.

Hon såg att jag tittade på henne och höjde frågande på ögonbrynet innan hon kom förbi mig med sin beställning.

”Hej Clarke! Har du något du vill säga?” frågade hon med sin bestämda stämma.

Jag kände mina knän bli svaga och jag visste inte vart jag skulle ta vägen med alla känslor. Lexa kom ihåg mitt namn, trots att vi bara läst en kurs tillsammans.

”Hej Lexa! Jag tänkte bara tipsa dig om den här whiskyn,” svamlade jag.

Kom du seriöst inte på något bättre, Clarke? Hur skulle hon tro dig? Fast hon verkade köpa mitt babbel. Lexa gav mig ett snett leende och jag kunde se hennes ögon glittra. Jag kände fjärilar överallt. I varje cell av min kropp kände jag deras vingslag.

”Jasså? Får man smaka?”

Jag tittade på henne samtidigt som jag räckte henne glaset. Hon ställde ner sina glas och gav mig rödvinet. För några sekunder nuddade våra fingrar varandra när hon tog över glaset med den gyllene drycken. Det kändes som att jag fick en stöt, men på ett bra sätt när jag kände hennes hud mot min.

”Det är Mackmyra, men jag minns inte vilken sort.”

När hon förde glaset mot munnen, kunde jag inte låta bli att se på hennes läppar. De såg så mjuka och fylliga ut. Jag kunde inte annat än önska att jag fick känna dem mot min hud istället för att hon hade dem mot glaset. Hon drack med andakt och log stort mot mig när hon gav mig dryckeskärlet åter.

”Det här är ju inte whisky, det är ju Mackmyra Bee. Det är en av de godaste likörerna som finns.”

”Åh, jaha, det var därför det var så gott!”

Jag var inget fan av whisky, men jag hade inga problem med att nästan hälla i mig den goda spriten i glaset. Den kändes sammetslen i halsen. Ungefär som Lexas hud förmodligen kändes. Eller, ja, jämförde jag hud med vätska? Hur mycket hade jag egentligen druckit och hur länge hade jag suttit här som ett fån och stirrat?

”Var det planerat att ges vidare möjligtvis?”

”Ja, till min idiot till pojkvän.”

Hon skrattade till innan hon gav mig en seriös blick. Min ena arm vilade på baren och jag mindes plötsligt att det kanske inte är så man ska sitta. Fast hon lade försiktigt sin ena hand på min. Nu kändes det som att jag började brinna av känslan och kunde knappt föreställa mig hur det skulle kännas ifall hon rörde mig på andra ställen.

”Lyssna på mig, Clarke. Jag vet att vi knappt känner varandra. Men han förtjänar verkligen inte dig. Du är en vacker och smart kvinna. Du borde vara med någon som ser dig och behandlar dig som den drottning du är.”

Hon hade nog druckit mer än ett glas. Jag hade aldrig hört henne prata såhär mycket förut och jag hade aldrig insett att hon sett mig. Verkligen sett mig.

”Du är verkligen för underbar Lexa! Costia är lyckligt lottad som har dig.”

Jag tittade ner på våra händer och funderade på om hon skulle flytta sin nu. Nu när vi hade ett moment som jag säkert förstört.

”Du vet att vi inte är tillsammans längre, va? Vinet skulle jag ha tagit med mig till Anya, men hon klarar sig.”

”Åh!”

Jag kände mig lättad även fast jag inte märkt att jag hade känt mig tyngd av skuld. Det kändes konstigt att gå och vilja ha någon som var upptagen. Att hon var singel gjorde att det kändes lite bättre. Ingen skuld över att jag var tillsammans med Finn, han flirtade ju med allt och alla, varför kunde inte jag göra samma sak?

”Jag är ledsen över ert uppbrott. Fanns det någon särskild anledning?” Hon gav mig en konstig blick, så jag tillade: ”Förlåt att jag frågar, du behöver självklart inte svara.”

”Det är lugnt, men jag tror inte att du är ledsen på riktigt. Jag hade inte särskilt starka känslor för henne längre, de var, hos någon annan. Någon jag visste att jag inte kunde få.”

Hon flinade och reste sig för att gå. En vinkning och ett, vi ses senare var allt jag fick.

Då insåg jag att jag varit blind. För blind för att se vad jag själv känt under några år, för att förstå vad Lexa känt. Jag tänkte tillbaka på när jag och Finn blev ihop, vi stod eller satt praktiskt taget och hånglade innan varje lektion. Detta var inget jag var stolt över och definitivt inget jag skulle göra om. Någon kyss då och då offentligt är väl okej, men att hålla på som vi gjorde var det inte. Lexa hade gått förbi oss mer än en gång. Vi hade mer än en gång fått ögonkontakt och jag minns att modet sjönk i mig dem gångerna. Det kändes som att det jag gjorde var fel på något sett. För att inte tala om dem gångerna jag såg henne och Costia gå i korridoren och hålla handen, då var jag alltid tvungen att hålla min hand i Finns bakficka bara för att. Eller som när hon hämtade något åt sin flickvän och jag bad min pojkvän om en enkel sak, skillnaden var att han inte hjälpte mig.

Vi sågs mycket i skolan, särskilt i tvåan när Costia hade sitt skåp bredvid mitt. Hon brukade alltid se så oförskämt glad och nöjd ut. Mer än en gång berättade hon om vilken fantastisk partner hon hade. Då var jag tvungen att hitta på en historia så att hon skulle tro att min partner var fantastisk han med. När vi hade en kurs tillsammans hoppades jag på något konstigt sett att vi skulle jobba ihop, men jag jobbade med mina vänner och hon med Costa. Hade jag alltså varit förälskad i henne såhär länge utan att förstå det själv? Hade jag varit så trög? Hur i helvete kunde jag känna så mycket för någon jag knappt pratat med?

Då jag insåg att jag var trött på att leva i en lögn, svepte jag glaset och gick för att leta rätt på Finn. Han stod och pratade med någon blondin i ett hörn. En blick från mig och han blev lite darrig. Jag orkade inte längre leva i en plastbubbla. Jag var trött på att göra det som förväntades av mig, jag ville ha äkta känslor för min partner. Inte, vad det var jag hade för den där clownen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa och Clarke får sitta bredvid varandra under middagen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej allihop! 
> 
> Äntligen en uppdatering! Hoppas att ni gillar kapitlet! Ha en trevlig helg och ta hand om er därute.

”Finn, det är slut mellan oss. Det här fungerar inte. Ha det så kul med varandra ikväll,” sade jag iskallt och gick därifrån.

Jag orkade inte titta på honom, bevärdigade inte ens människan med en extra blick. Han hade betett sig som skit mot mig det senaste året och jag var less på det. I ögonvrån såg jag hur Lexa stod och pratade med sina vänner. Hon såg oförskämt glad ut över mitt tilltag. Nu hoppades jag verkligen att jag inte hade misstolkat signalerna. Eller, vilka signaler egentligen? Gillade hon mig?

Mina bästa vänner Octavia och Raven kom springande mot mig och såg helt uppjagade ut. Sedan mindes jag att de hade några fingrar med i att fixa med festligheterna. Antagligen blev det extra jobb för dem nu när jag och Finn inte kunde sitta bredvid varandra. De flesta hade nog hört vår konversation.

”Vad händer? Varför ikväll?” Raven kramade om mig hårt samtidigt som Octavia omfamnade oss båda i en  stor gruppkram.

”Jag orkade inte med honom längre. Såg ni inte hur han betedde sig?”

”Vi har vetat om länge att han är en idiot.”

Octavia himlade med ögonen medan hon släppte greppet.

”Nu måste ju vi byta platser på er, hur ska vi lösa det?”

Båda tittade på mig med vetande blickar. Som att de såg rakt igenom mig. Sedan nickade Octavia åt hållet där Lexa stod. Hon bara stod där och såg otroligt snygg ut. Det borde nästan vara olagligt att vara så het. Varför tänkte jag så pass mycket på hennes utseende? Jag var väl inte homosexuell, eller?  Nej, jag hade ju gillat att ligga med Finn, ett tag i alla fall. Tills han glömde bort att tillfredsställa mig och bara fokuserade på sin egen jävla utlösning. Romantiskt, eller inte.

Mycket möjligt att jag kunde vara bisexuell, men det var svårt att veta. Jag förstod att jag var tänd på Lexa och att jag inte skulle ha något emot att leka lite nakenlekar med henne. Nakenlekar? Det lät som något en äldre person skulle säga. Inombords suckade jag åt mina egna tankar, om det ens var någonting man kunde göra.

”Jag vet nog,” Raven flinade medan hon flaxade med sina ögonfransar. ”Det kanske finns en viss stilig och charmig kvinna som vill sitta bredvid dig?”

”Va? Vad menar du?” Jag låtsades spela dum, men förgäves, mina vänner kände mig för väl.

”Du hade ganska trevligt när du satt där i baren med Lexa, eller hur?” frågade Octavia.

”Ja, det var inte otrevligt i varje fall.”

Jag kände hur mina kinder började hetta till. Varför hade den där brunetten en sådan effekt på mig? Hon och jag kände knappt varandra, men allt jag kunde tänka på var hennes charmiga leende.

Raven och Octavia började viska till varandra och fnissa. Jag kunde inte höra vad de sade och jag brydde mig inte. Lexa hade börjat gå emot mig med stolta kliv. Hennes leende alldeles bländande, hon försökte inte ens se ledsen ut för min skull att jag nyss blivit singel. Att jag nyligen gått skilda vägar med min pojkvän verkade inte vara så viktigt för henne heller.

”Hörde att du och Finn gjort slut.” Hon stod nu alldeles för nära mig. ”Eh, om du vill prata eller så. Alltså…”

Det var första gången jag hörde henne låta osäker. Lexa verkade alltid som att hon visste vad hon ville och fick förmodligen det också. Oavsett vad det var.

Prata? Jag ville så gärna säga att det var något annat jag hellre skulle vilja göra. Fast hur skulle det se ut? Mitt förhållande sedan ett tag tillbaka hade nyss tagit slut och han var dessutom där?

”Prata är inte lika roligt som att dansa, du får gärna spara den första dansen till mig.”

Hon stod och blinkade medan jag började gå därifrån, vi hade precis blivit tillsagda att slå oss till bords.

Jag gick bort till ett bord där flera från min klass satt och såg mitt namn skrivet med snirklig text på en bordsplacering. Innan jag slog mig ner kom Lexa förbi, hon hade tydligen hamnat med min klass och bredvid mig.

”Det verkar ha blivit ändrade platser,” hörde jag hennes röst innan hon drog ut stolen åt mig.

”Ja, det ser så ut,” jag tittade på placeringsskylten vid mig och såg Lexas namn där. ”Oj, vilken gentleman.”

Hon fnös till medan jag satte mig och hon sköt in stolen åt mig. Tydligen var det inte vad hon ville höra.

”Jag är ingen man, det är jag väldigt glad för.”

Lexas kommentar fick mina öron att hetta till, jag menade inte att förolämpa henne eller känna sig obekväm. Det var bara svårt att kontrollera tankarna och tungan när hon var i närheten.

”Det vet jag, inte så jag menade.”

Resten av våra bordskamrater kom och satte sig efter att de presenterat sig för Lexa. Det var inte många hon hade haft samma kurser med och några såg lite förvånade ut över att hon satt vid samma bord som oss. Finn hade tydligen hamnat vid hennes klass och han kände nog ännu färre där. Raven och Octavia flinade, de hade fixat med bordsplaceringen. Utöver dem så satt även en av mina närmaste vänner där som jag inte ens hunnit hälsa på under kvällen. Wells och jag hade känt varandra sedan vi var små. Jasper och Monty satt även de vid samma bord, fast de var upptagna med en diskussion om TV-spel. Något jag hade noll intresse av.

Utan att titta upp på någon så lade jag försiktigt en stor röd tygservett i knäet. Kände jag mig själv rätt så fanns det alltid en risk att jag skulle spilla. Något jag helst ville undvika, då klänningen hade varit ganska dyr och kvällen var ung.

En harkling bakom mig fick mig nästan att välta stolen. Finn hade fått för sig att han var välkommen att störa. Kunde inte idioten hålla sig undan? Jag försökte ha en trevlig kväll här och det kunde jag uppenbarligen inte ha i hans sällskap.

”Ursäkta, men du sitter på min plats, bredvid mig flickvän.”

Han blängde argt på Lexa som höjde på ögonbrynen. Våra bordskamrater började vrida på sig lite obekvämt i sina stolar och jag blev förbannad. Var han tvungen att komma hit och förstöra?

”Vad jag ser så står det mitt namn på placeringskortet här? L E X A, Lexa, det är jag det. Dessutom hörde jag och förmodligen alla andra att hon inte är din flickvän längre.”

Hon hade ställt sig upp för att möta hans blick. Finn backade när han såg hennes längd.

”Eh, jo. Jag borde sitta på den här platsen.”

Hans bakåtslickade hår fick mig nästan att spy nu. Jag tyckte han var så stilig förr, nu såg han bara snobbig ut. Särskilt när han stod bredvid Lexa. Hon stack ut hakan samtidigt som hon stirrade ut honom.

”Finn, du vet själv att det ät lönlöst. Du och jag är inte längre tillsammans,” jag suckade medan han tittade på mig med sina hundögon.

För första gången någonsin så gick jag inte på det. Han kunde böna och be hur mycket han ville. Med mig kunde han inte leka längre. Mina känslor för honom var redan borta. Konstigt att det gick så fort för dem att försvinna. Fast med tanke på hur länge han hade betett sig som ett as, så kanske det inte var särskilt underligt ändå.

”Men, vi har ju haft det så bra…”

”Om du inte avlägsnar dig härifrån nu, så kan jag hjälpa dig.”

Lexa lät hotfull och hade hon varit en varg kunde jag svära på att hon visat tänderna. Finn backade ännu mer och gav sig av till sin nya plats. Hon hade visat honom att han inte var välkommen och jag var överlycklig. Hon stod upp för mig. Något som jag inte kunde minnas att Finn någonsin gjort.

”Är du okej?”

Hon tittade på mig medan hon satte sig ner igen. Hennes gröna ögon riktigt lyste av oro. Det kändes som att allt var bra, att det inte fanns några problem längre. Det var en mycket konstig känsla som jag gärna kunde vänja mig vid.

”Ja, nu är det mycket bättre.”

Vi båda log mot varandra, hennes leende bländade mig nästan. Jag funderade ifall hon möjligtvis gjorde tandkrämsreklam, med tanke på hur vita tänder hon hade. De andra vid bordet hade redan börjat prata om olika triviala saker. Jag brydde mig inte om vad de gjorde. Lexa satt bredvid mig. Det skulle hon göra resten av middagen.

Det var en pianist i något hörn någonstans som spelade loungemusik medan alla satt och pratade. Eller ja, jag och Lexa satt mest och tittade på varandra. Min nervositet blev värre för var sekund, men jag försökte spela cool. Kom igen nu, Clarke, du kan fixa det här.

Mat och dricka serverades. Vad det var gav jag blanka fan i. Jag hade svårt nog att äta ändå, det var mycket roligare att titta på kvinnan bredvid mig. Hon som jag sett så många gånger förut, men ändå missat helt framtill nu.

”Är maten god, Clarke?” frågade Raven från andra sidan bordet.

Först då insåg jag att jag inte hade något på gaffeln som jag precis stoppat i munnen. Hon och Octavia fnissade, medan Lexa tittade ner på sin egen gaffel. Hon höll på att göra samma sak. Mina kinder brände till, kunde det vara så att hon kände något för mig med?

Middag och efterrätt flöt förbi som i en dimma. Det var gott, men inget jag kom ihåg. Viktigast var konversationen med henne. Den glömdes snabbt bort den med eftersom jag var fullt upptagen med att titta på hennes lena läppar och hennes gnistrande leende.

”Middagen är bortplockad nu, får jag lov till första dansen?”

Hon stod upp igen och räckte mig handen. Som i trans nickade jag och tog den. Inte kunde jag tacka nej till en så vacker kvinna. Henne kändes det som att jag kunde följa med vart som helst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min plan är att bara skriva några få kapitel till, men det beror ju självklart på om ni vill se mer och har förslag. :)


End file.
